-Nui's First Snow-
by Chiharo12
Summary: Just as the title depicts, it's Nui's first snow- the first she remembers, anyway. While she and Narren go out for some Season of Ice fun, something either horrible or spectacular is going to happen... Needless to say, it's Narren most memorable snow... This is a Christmas short story.


-Nui's First Snow-

_Elvenharps play of Ice Season magic,_

_Honoring the angel of the snow._

_Watching younglings play, I feel nostalgic,_

_As well as the wind's ebb and flow._

_Though, all must be careful, or it may be tragic,_

_For there is always a hungry choir of wolves, as one must know._

A Nui about the age of two hummed to the tune stuck in her head, as she hopped down the stairs, even though she really had no idea what it meant. Nui was always the first in her family to wake up in the morning, as she loved to watch the sunrise.

Once down the stairs, she made her way to her favorite perch. Raising her haunches into the air, the tiny dragonling leapt into the air, managing to land almost gracefully. What Nui saw when she peered out the window both surprised and amazed her- there was white fluffy stuff everywhere!

A smile spread across her tiny muzzle, as she watched the rising sun seem to make all of the white stuff sparkle beautifully. Eyes shining, she muttered, "Wow…," in a high, squeaky voice.

Suddenly wanting to know what exactly the strange white fluff was, Nui hopped off of her perch and proceeded to make her way back up the stairs. She moved as quickly and quietly as she could, careful not to wake her parents, and came to a stop in Narren's room.

The dragonling jumped up onto her eleven-year-old brother's bed and nudged him with her muzzle. "Nawwen," she squeaked, "pwease wake up."

He simply muttered something incomprehensible and rolled onto his back, knocking some pillows onto the floor.

Pouting at Narren's lack of response, Nui looked around his room, trying to find a high place close to his bed. It only took her a moment to find something that satisfied her and to climb it.

Taking a deep breath and raising her haunches, she pounced onto her brother's belly.

Sitting up almost automatically, the silvery-grey dragon gave a cough of both surprise and pain. Shifting his bright orange gaze to the little cerulean dragonling who now sat in front of him, he demanded, "What?"

Looking up at her brother, with big, round, innocent violet-red eyes, she returned, "I swaw some white stwuff outswide… What was it?" trying to choose her words carefully.

Narren, smiling thoughtfully, told his sister, "It's called 'snow'."

She tilted her head. "Snow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's cold, but it's really fun to play in."

The little dragonling's eyes lit up. "You cwan pway in it?" she squeaked, excitedly.

. . .

After having some breakfast, Narren took Nui outside, having promised he would teach her how to make a snow feline.

"Alright," the silvery-grey dragon began. "To start, we're going to have to roll up a big ball of snow."

"Okway," Nui returned, with a nod.

Once the ball was big enough, Narren explained, "This will serve as the lower body and legs- a solid base. Next, we'll need a smaller ball for the torso."

Nui rolled this one up herself and Narren placed it on top of the base. "Great job, Nui," he told his sister.

The little dragonling smiled ecstatically. "What dwo we dwo now?"

"Now, it's time to make the head," her brother replied.

Nui nodded. "Alwight."

After rolling it up, Narren allowed her to climb onto his back and place the head. "Perfect," he said to her.

"Yay!" the cerulean dragonling cheered, hopping off of his back. "What's nwext?"

"Well, while I work on finishing the head, with the muzzle, eyes, and ears, why don't you go find me some sticks for the arms?" he suggested.

Smiling, she responded, "I wilw!" and scampered off into the nearby woods.

Once inside the woods, Nui began searching for two moderately sized sticks of relatively the same shape. "Hmm," she pondered, studying every stick she came up to. All the while, a pair of prying, hungry eyes watched the tiny dragonling.

Narren had just finished adding the necessities of the head, when he heard a high-pitched shriek come from the woods. Eyes widening in fear, the young dragon raced into the trees as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Nui!" he called. "Where are you?!"

Noticing tiny footprints in the snow, he followed them, hoping they were his sister's. He didn't have to hope for long. After a short moment, he found Nui curled up by a tree, sobbing.

"Nui?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

"I w-was wooking f-fwor some stwicks b-by a bwush… Th-thwen, a m-mwonster jumpwed out… s-so I… I…"

"Shh," Narren hushed her. "It's alright, Nui. Look. There's no moster."

The little dragonling lifted up her dual-horned head and glanced around. "B-but… I knwow I swaw s-somethwing…"

"I'm sure you did," he replied, sincerely. "Now, how about we grab some sticks and get out of here?"

She nodded in agreement, standing up.

The two young dragons had just selected their sticks, when Nui froze, glancing around frantically.

Narren, noticing this, turned to his sister, questioning, "What's wrong?"

"Nawwen! Look out!" the dragonling cried, pointing behind him with a tiny claw.

Face filled with horror, the dragon shifted his gaze to see a Death hound in all of its terribleness. "Oh, Ancestors…," he managed to gasp, as it prepared to lunge forward.

The silvery-grey dragon closed his eyes, waiting to feel the hound upon his, ripping him to shreds. However, just as the hound was about to strike, a high-pitched screech rang in the air.

After a brief moment of pause, Narren opened his eyes to see the Death Hound lying on the ground unconscious. "What the…?"

"Nawwen! Are you alwight?" Nui cried, running to his side.

"I… I think so. What… happened?" he asked, ever-so-slightly shaken up.

Nui shrugged. "I dwon't knwow. I jwust yelwed and it fell dwown."

He simply stared at her a moment, attempting to comprehend what his sister just said. _She… yelled…?_

"Cwome on!" Nui complained. "I wanna gwo finish our snwow fewine."

Narren nodded. "Oh… alright."

It took until they had fitted the arms of the snow feline, for Narren to realize what happened.

_Nui… she used sound… My sister is a dual element dragon too!_

* * *

**This is my thank you to all those who read my stories. =D**


End file.
